The Sola and Jobal Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: This is a record of the correspondence between Jobal and Sola Padme's mother and sister . They discuss Padme as well as other people and events in their lives. This story will take you through the events of TPM through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Sola

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Jobal.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the Trade Federation invasion is over) through ROTS (It may go into ROTJ, depending on my co-author)**

The quick background story of the Jobal and Sola PT Notes-

In this story Ruwee is descended from the royal family that used to live on Coruscant. Many years ago they relocated to Naboo and are now known as the royal family of Naboo. Of course Naboo is ruled by the elected king or queen of Naboo, so the family has no governing power. They simply have royal blood. Padme was sent to live with a family friend, and her ancestry was unknown to her. Jobal and Ruwee discuss whether they should inform their daughter of her true identity, while Sola asks her mother if she can tell Padme.

And the story begins...

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Mom,

I am so glad that daddy rescued me from slavery. The Maurders were very cruel to me. I should also tell you that I was married to a man named Arawn. He should be joining us on Naboo soon. He was also a slave. Is there any way we could help him escape?

The Trade Federation has been doing a lot of harm on our planet.

Do you think that my sister will be able to pull through?

Your daughter,

Sola


	2. Note 2 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Sola,

I am glad to that the invasion is over too.  
If you wish to tell Padme that you are her sister than you may.

Mom


	3. Note 3 Sola

Note 3

Mom,

Thank you. I did tell her, but I have not received a response yet.

I ended up going to the awards ceremony and the parade. Oh mom, it was so great! The gungans and our people came together in peace. I found out that the person who destroyed the droid control ship is a nine year old little boy named Anakin Skywalker. He was given an award, as well as being featured in the parade. He is such a cute little boy, and it is no surprise that he is also a Jedi.

I also heard from several of the people in attendance that there is a new Supreme Chancellor. I don't know very much about him. Have you heard of him?

I also wanted to ask you a question. Did I ever tell you about Arawn? If not, there are some things that you should know.

Since I'm back on Naboo for good, it would probably make more sense if I only correspond with you once a year. We'll get to see one another every day. However, there are some things that I would like to explain on via a message. That way you can look back on and refer to important things that I will say.

Your loving daughter,

Sola


	4. Note 4 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Sola,

The parade sounds like it was marvelous!

It is wonderful that the Jedi will have such a talented child in their prestigious ranks.

The new Supreme Chancellor is none other than Naboo's very own Palpatine!

I am so happy that your home again.

Arawn sounds familiar. You might have mentioned him and I forgot.

Don't worry honey about your sister's lack of response. She's a very busy young girl. And I'm sure that she will answer your letter.


	5. Note 5 Sola

Note 5

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Mother,

Oh the parade was marvelous! I wish you could have been there, too. I still remember it even though it took place a year ago.

The new Supreme Chancellor is Palpatine! At the time I hadn't heard that. I mean, I had seen Palpatine at the parade and awards ceremony, but I wasn't aware that he was the Supreme Chancellor. Just think….Naboo can now boast that we have a Supreme Chancellor from our planet. Since he is from Naboo, I'm sure that he will make a great Supreme Chancellor. His first year in office has already been a great one.

Believe me…I'm glad to be back as well.

Arawn is my husband, like I said. He and I were both slaves together. However, something happened to him….he was going to get some food for both of us, and he never came back. Then daddy came and rescued me. I hope that Arawn's all right. I'm very worried about him. I'm not sure where to even begin to look for him.

I'll see you later.

Your daughter,

Sola


	6. Note 6 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Oh sweetheart! I pray to the deities that he will be found safe and well. If  
the deities don't see it fit to answer my prayers in that manner then I pray  
that he'll have justice.

On a happier note; yes Palpatine's first year has been a great one.

How is your relationship with Padme coming? She says that everything's fine  
but I want to know your feelings as well.

Mom


	7. Note 7 Sola

Note 7

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Mom,

I have some great news for you. Everything has been happening so quickly that I did not have time to tell you until now. Several months ago Arawn contacted me. He told me that he's gotten away from the Maurders, and he is no longer a slave to them, either. He also told me that he's found a solid job now, but he says that it is very secret, and he can not talk about it with me. From what it sounded like, he gets a lot of benefits, and he will be able to be with me on Naboo during the time that he is not needed at work. However, he told me that sometimes work does not allow him to be able to travel all the way to Naboo. Arawn also said that he owes his freedom from slavery to the person that he now works for. He's asked me to visit him on other planets….planets that are closer to whatever he is doing for work. I wanted to let you know that that's why I have not been on Naboo as often as normal; I've been with him. He is my husband, after all.

I have another bit of wonderful news to tell you….I'm several months pregnant. Mom, I'm going to have a baby.

All in the galaxy seems to be so well! How could anyone not be happy? The galaxy has had nothing but peace since Palpatine has been in office.

Padme and I are growing very close to one another. I'm so thankful to have a sister.

Your daughter,

Sola


	8. Note 8 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

It warms my heart to hear that you have found your dear husband and that he is well! I hope to meet him soon.

A grandchild! That's so wonderful! Have you told Padme? And it's even more wonderful that they'll grow up in a peaceful galaxy.

Mom


	9. Note 9 Sola

Note 9

Five years after the Trade Federation Invasion

One year later

Mom,

Arawn says that he can take time off work so that we can come and bring the baby with us. She is so cute! Her name is Ryoo. We're going to try to have another one in a couple years.

Yes, I have told Padme about Ryoo.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure how peaceful the galaxy will be for them to grow up in. I've heard about the demonstrations and riots that Viceroy Nute Gunray has led against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Republic. There is talk that Gunray may pull the Trade Federation out of the Republic, which could mean war in the future. What do you think about all of these events?

Your daughter,

Sola


	10. Note 10 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

It would be wonderfull to meet Arawn and Ryoo!

Yes the news about Nute Gunray has me nervous as well but several people don't believe that much will come of it. I wish that I felt the same way.

Mom


	11. Note 11 Sola

Note 11

Six years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Mom,

Another year has passed. Thankfully, the rioting on the part of the Trade Federation seems to have died down. This might be partly due to the fact that the Trade Federation FINALLY has had some sanctions put on it by the Senate, and they no longer have their own Senator. I'm not exactly sure what happened here. I don't know if other Senators kicked them out, if Palpatine kicked them out, or if they left on their own. There are still rumors circulating that they might leave the Republic. Do you have any thoughts on this situation?

And then there are the strange things that have recently happened on the planet Dantooine. Have you heard anything about this? Do you think this was the result of the Trade Federation or of something else?

What are YOUR thoughts about Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation?

Now that you have met both Arawn and little Ryoo, what do you think? Ryoo just turned two. She is really starting to explore, and is getting to be a handful. And I have some more new for you – I'm pregnant again.

Has anything interesting been happening on Naboo lately?

Your daughter,

Sola


	12. Note 12 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

The lack of a senator for the Trade Federation worries me but at the same time it makes sense if certain things are afoot.

This is the first time that I've heard of strange things happening on Dantooine. It might have something to with the Trade Federation, but if I remember my history correctly Dantooine used to be a Jedi training planet.

As for my feelings on Nute Gunray, he's a greedy coward as is the rest of the Trade Federation. As long as they're making money and not risking their necks they don't care about anything else.

Arawn seems very nice, but he seemed to be on edge. Is he under a lot of stress?

Ah the joy of a two year old. One minute you thing that your crystal vase is safe the next your picking up the broken pieces.

Another grandchild! Maybe it will be a son.

Naboo is quiet for the most part. There have been a few protests over how the Republic is handling the whole Trade Federation invasion affair. But other than that, it's pretty peaceful.

Love, Mom


	13. Note 13 Sola

Note 13

Seven years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

One year later:

Mom,

Have you heard the threats by the Trade Federation that they may leave the Republic? And there is a man called Count Dooku who has publicly stated that if they do so, he will personally back them. Oh, mom….do you think that things will be that serious?

Yes, I also heard that Dantooine used to be a Jedi training planet. So if the strange activity on that planet was not due to the Trade Federation, then who do you think was causing the trouble? I haven't heard anything about Dantooine in several months, so maybe things have calmed down. What do you think?

Have you heard of the uprisings in the outer rim? There have been more and more space pirate attacks in several systems. I hope that this does not lead to something more serious.

If Arawn is on edge and under a lot of stress, he does not share this information with me. Maybe he thinks it would worry me. I have often wondered if he is heavily stressed sometimes. If so, it would probably have something to do with his job. He still won't tell me exactly what it is or who he works for. I suspect that he may be working for someone in the government, and is a secret agent of some sort.

Sorry to disappoint you, mom. I know that you were hoping that I would have a son so that he could inherit the royal crown, but I had another daughter. With the way things are in the galaxy right now, Arawn and I do not think we want to risk having another child. If things continue to go badly for the Republic, having to worry about two children will be hard enough. For the time being, you'll have to wait for Padme to fall in love and get married. Maybe she can have the grandson for you.

Ryoo is three years old now, and Pooja is one. It's hard to keep up with them, but Padme's been helping out a lot. I appreciate the time that she has spent with them. She'll make a good mother someday.

I hope all is well at home.

Your daughter,

Sola


	14. Note 14 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

If it weren't for Count Dooku I'd say that the Trade Federation is just talking hot air. It could still be just hot air. But you never know.

Things must have calmed down on Dantooine. Although I can't say for sure who could have caused the disturbances it might have had something to do with the Dark warrior that is rumored to have helped the Trade Federation invade Naboo. But that's just a thought.

Yes I have heard about the pirate attacks. It most likely is a fad among the pirates and will die down after awhile when they get bored.

Husbands do that for their wives. They don't want us to worry so they keep their mouths shut.

A grandson would have been nice but nothing can replace a granddaughter. Pooja's her name? It's beautiful.

Padme will make a wonderful mother once she meets her handsome knight.

All is well at home.

Love, Mom


	15. Note 15 Sola

Note 15

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Have you heard the news? Neimodia has left the Republic. Viceroy Gunray has left!! Count Dooku has also left the Republic and started his own government called the Separatists, and he is their leader. He and others have declared their independence from the Republic, and Gunray has joined the Separatist group. Things are getting bad. I worry for Padme in the Senate. When her term as Queen was over, she immediately became Senator of Naboo. She told me that she's going to try to fight the corruption in the Senate, as well as fight against the idea of the Republic creating an army. She feels that if we create an army, the Separatists will feel threatened, and war would be inevitable. She also said some in the Senate are in the beginning stages of drafting a Military Creation Act, which would create the army.

I tend to agree with Padme….I think that a war is preventable. What do you think?

Do we know much about this Dark warrior that is rumored to have helped the Trade Federation invade Naboo? Do you think the Republic could be vulnerable to an outside attack from this warrior….now that the Separatists and the Trade Federation…..the Trade Federation….wait…if the dark warrior helped the Trade Federation invade Naboo, then that Dark warrior could become a Separatist.

The space pirate attacks seem to have died down, though. I guess even the space pirates are concerned with what might happen between the Republic and the Separatists.

Well, I wish that Arawn would at least tell me what is going on. I want to be there for him…especially if he is stressed.

Yes, Pooja is the name of my younger daughter. Thank you for saying that her name is beautiful. Arawn and I came up with the name together. Ryoo is now 4 while Pooja is 2.

I hope that Padme finds a good man soon. It would be good to have someone by her side during this period of unrest within the Republic.

Your daughter,

Sola


	16. Note 16 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

Yes I heard the news that Neimodia has left the Republic. It should surprise me but it doesn't for some reason.

If the Separatists want war they'll let us know. They say that they just want to break away though and peacefully.

Do not worry about the Dark warrior. He's been dead for eight years.

Space pirates love and hate war at the same time. Prices go up, shortages happen, they can steal shipments of things and go unpunished. On the other hand the danger doubles or triples and some shipments become guarded.

On a happier note your father and I adopted a pitten. She is gray with black stripes, we call her Angel.

I just wish that Padme would settle down and marry a good man. Well I guess the old saying if wishes were fishes then beggars would eat applies here.

I hope that you and your family stay well until next year.

Love, Mom


	17. Note 17 Sola

Note 17

Nine years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Oh mother!!! I'm so worried about Padme. She is no longer the Queen of Naboo, but has become its Senator. She spends a lot of time on Coruscant now, which is alarming. Yes, I know that a bomb went off while she was still Queen of Naboo in the palace throne room, but having her so far away seems worse.

She's told me that she is on the Loyalist Committee, and that certain members of that committee have recently had their lives threatened! I suspect that there may have even been attempts on her life, because she told me she needed a break from the Senate. I don't think she's going to tell us. Have you heard anything about it from her?

Yes, it seems that the Separatists are at least being peaceful about their leaving us. Maybe it is for the best.

The space pirate raidings have also decreased in the last few months.

Aw…Angel sounds so cute. I will have to see her the next time I visit. Travel between planets is getting riskier, though…especially with children. If Padme comes home, then I'll make the trip to Naboo with Ryoo and Pooja. We can stay on Naboo for a while.

I wish that Padme would settle down and marry a good man as well. Do you know of anyone we could set her up with while she is on Naboo?

You stay safe, Mom, too.

Your daughter,

Sola


	18. Note 18 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

I worry about Padme as well. In some ways she's safer or Coruscant and in others she's in more danger. She told me as well that she has joined the Loyalist Committee and I do worry about the threats made on other members lives; how I do wish that it's just hot air and will not develop into something else. Unfortunately there aren't any men that would either be interested in Padme or that she would be interested in.

As long as the Separatists want peace than what else matters? There's talk about how our government shouldn't be split in two. But is it really something to fight over? I mean it isn't like our ancestors of old fighting against slavery before space travel.

Yes Angel is very cute. She is almost full grown and we expect her to be catching vermin soon. She loves people especially children.

I look forward to your next visit. I'll start to prepare the guest rooms. Will Arawn be joining you?

Love, Mom


	19. Start of AOTC Note 19 Sola

Note 19

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

6 months later

Mom,

I wanted to let you know that Arawn is on a business trip, and said it is too dangerous for me to come with him. Is it all right if I stay with you for a couple weeks? Arawn will not be joining us at all.

She had to come back here because it was not safe for her on Coruscant.

There must be a single man somewhere that would be interested in her, or that she would be interested in. She's acting so down because she is not on Coruscant where I know she wants to be. Maybe a man in her life would brighter her up a little.

I wouldn't mind if the Republic were split in two – maybe it would be better. As long as things are peaceful, then a split might not be bad.

Well, Angel has been some cheer to Padme these days, but it would be nice for her to have a man. Angel catching vermin….that would be a sight to see.

I will talk to you later.

Your daughter,

Sola


	20. Note 20 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

I will be more than happy to have you and the girls stay for a few days. And I know Angel will enjoy having the girls pet her. I am sorry to hear that I won't get to see Arawn.

I've asked Padme if there is anyone that she is interested in and she said no and that she is needed elsewhere for the time being (making sure that the Republic stays in one piece) so she doesn't have time to meet anyone. I told her that she will regret it one day if she doesn't try to meet new people. She says that she'll just get a pitten to keep her company but it isn't the same.

And I should have you know that Angel has caught several vermin, although she doesn't seem like it she's an excellent stalker.

I have prepared the guest rooms and we are breathlessly awaiting your arrival.

Love, Mom


	21. Note 21 Sola

Note 21

Mom,

I heard you and father talking about a message you received from the Senate that Padme is in danger. I hope everything is all right! I sent her a message, telling her that I think that she should come back home to Naboo, however the decision is up to her.

Anyway, thank you, mother…..the girls and I appreciate the fact that you have readied the rooms for us. Now that we are here, I must say you have certainly done well. I also have more good news. Arawn told me that his boss has decided to give him some time off….so he will be coming to stay with us, after all!

And Angel seems to be doing well. It is nice to cuddle her. The girls certainly enjoy spending time with Angel.

Oh…so you have been asking Padme if there is anyone that she is interested in too. It's such a pity that there are no guys that are in her life that she is interested in. Sigh…..and that's not to say that what she does on Coruscant isn't important. We all know that it is. Still, I would like to see her settled down with a nice man.

It sounds like Angel is doing fine then….catching vermin and everything. Tell me more about pittens anyway. I never asked you for more information about them. They are different from dogs and cats. The word "pitten" sounds similar to "kitten" (a young cat. Cats are pets on some worlds.)

I believe Arawn will be arriving tomorrow.

Love,

Your daughter Sola


	22. Note 22 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Dear Sola,

I am glad that Arawn's boss is giving him some down time. He must be so stressed and as anyone in the medical field will tell you: stress is a killer.

I would like to see your sister to settle down but I fear that my hopes are in vain.

A pitten is a lot like a cat in the aspect that they are both feline, they look at lot alike except that a pitten has more fur and doesn't shed. Cats however do. And yes Angel loves having children around.

Love, Mom


	23. Note 23 Sola

Note 23

Mom,

Yes, I do believe that my husband is stressed. However, since he has been home he's been doing a lot better. I have to say, though, when I told him that Padme and her Jedi protector, Anakin Skywalker, would be staying with us for a while, he did not seem to like the idea. He was mumbling something that I couldn't understand. I don't know what could have affected him so.

It's not hopeless that Padme will some day fall in love. All she has to do is find the right guy, and all will work out. Sigh….but what sort of guy would be right for her?

I'm so excited that Padme will be staying with us for a few days. She told me that both the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor have ordered her to come back here for a while. In the meantime another Jedi will be tracking down the hired killer.

Thank you for explaining better how a pitten differs from a cat. I wonder what Angel will make of all of the guests in the house at once.

Your daughter,

Sola


	24. Note 24 Jobal

Author - Author -Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay (from )  
.net/u/1822998/Jedi_Master_Misty_Sman-Esay

Sola,

Knowing Angel she'll be delighted to have two more people to pet her. If she knew that one of them could sense her needs and wants she'll probably try to leave with them!

I just hope that the man Padme one day meets and falls in love with treats her well. And it wouldn't hurt if he knows how to fix the speeder either.

Arawn must still be stressed. Try mixing a relaxant into his drink and a massage. It should help to relive some of his stress.

Love, Mom


	25. Note 25 Sola

Note 25

Mom,

Angel was outside all today, and I just let her in after dinner. She seemed to be so scared of all of the people in the house at once. I don't think that anyone besides me noticed when she came in. They'll be plenty of time for our other guests to get to know her.

So what do you think of Anakin? I'm glad that Padme finally found a guy for us to meet. He's the first boyfriend she's brought around to our house. Did you see the way that he was looking at her? As I told dad, Anakin and Padme are so cute together! I know that Padme insists that he's not her boyfriend, but I don't buy it.

Maybe we should ask Anakin if he knows how to fix speeders then ;)

Yes…I thought that Arawn would be less stressed being here. However, when I told him Anakin's name, he had a strange reaction. He probably was reacting to Anakin's last name. He probably was thinking of someone else – since Skywalker is the most common last name in the Republic.

By the way, do you think Anakin might not be well? He passed me on his way to the door, and said he was having trouble breathing. I hope he's okay. What do you think?

Your daughter,

Sola


End file.
